Secure application areas are used to isolate applications running in a managed code environment. In some systems today, in order to maintain the security of a secure application area, the ability to directly call into the secure application area from anonymous threads in native code is prohibited. This security feature often conflicts with the callback model of native code to notify an application in a secure application area that a registered event has occurred.